


Vanishing Children - Jughead Jones x Reader

by MidRunner3202



Series: Bring It On - Jughead Jones/Reader [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones is Protective, Gladys Jones has the reader gang-raped, Gladys Jones is a Bitch, Jughead Does Kill Somebody, Jughead Jones Is In A Murderous Rage, Jughead Jones is Protective, Jughead Wants To Kill Somebody, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Reader is gang-raped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidRunner3202/pseuds/MidRunner3202
Summary: Jughead leaves for one minute and his girlfriend is kidnapped. He searches for almost a whole day with Serpents before finding her tied to a table half-naked with blood staining her thighs and blood everywhere else on her. It doesn't take long for him to put two and two together as to what happened.
Relationships: FP Jones II/Jughead Jones, Father/Son/Girlfriend, Jughead Jones/Reader, Jughead Jones/You
Series: Bring It On - Jughead Jones/Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028391
Kudos: 8





	Vanishing Children - Jughead Jones x Reader

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I’ll Make It Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715236) by [SouthsideSerpentPrincess22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22). 



> This is hella dark

Jughead raced around the empty bar, searching desperately for his girlfriend. "Y/N?! Baby, where are you?!" He had turned his back for only one second! And now his girlfriend was gone! "Jug! Kiddo, what's wrong?" Jughead looked up to see his father, FP Jones II. "Jug, what's wrong?" He said again. "I turned my back for one second to tell Tall Boy to screw off and Y/N's gone now! I know she wouldn't have left on her own and there was a chair overturned by the door!" His son tells him in his panic. "She never would have ran out on me like that, and when I looked back, Tall Boy was gone too! Dad, what's going on?!" He begged his father to help him understand. "I'm sorry son, but if that means what I think it means, Y/N is grave danger." He said as he gestured to the symbol left on the back of a chair. Jughead's heart sank as he spotted the symbol of the Ghoulies imprinted on the back of the chair.

***IN AN UNMARKED LOCATION...***

Y/N Came to with a sputter as an unknown figure poured some sort of alcohol on her. "Stop! Sop!" She begged as he stood up. "We're gonna have fun with this one." A voice said as four other men came out of the shadows. Looking down, she saw she was tied to a table, and all five men were naked. So was she. She struggled desperately at her bonds before crying out as one of the men kicked her. "She's got a pretty body, this one. I'm surprised Jones hasn't taken her yet." The second one said. Y/N began to sob as they talked. "Stop it, please! You don't have to do this! She begged. "I see you got her. Good job, boys." You look up to see Gladys Jones. Gladys. Jones. She had this done to you?! She was your boyfriend's mother! "Get this on camera. I want that little bitch to see what a little slut his girlfriend is." She said as she set up a camera. Your heart hit your stomach with dread, knowing what was about to happen to you.


End file.
